His Words
by Resentment
Summary: Songs like to bring up the past. But will his songs unite them together once again or just give her another number one hit? SONGFIC DG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own the characters,(Ginny and Draco) the two songs,(Killing me softly by Lauren Hill and Did I hurt you by Eleanor McEvoy) or the fuzz lint in my pants pockets. (Of course, these are my sisters pants.)**

****

**

* * *

**

**His Words**

It had been many years after he had let her go. He hadn't wanted to leave her, she could see that in his eyes, but that hadn't stopped him from going. He sent her letters trying to soften the blow. Telling tales of his return after the war. He never came.

She had stopped into a coffee shop for a quick sip one day after leaving her studios. She had become a singer once she left Hogwarts, writing songs about him leaving her and her life sky rocketed from there. She had noticed a flyer on the door saying "Small town singers wanted." She recognized it from the symbol on the bottom left hand corner of it. Her own studio was setting up this whole thing to recruit more talent.

When she finally saw him again, it wasn't at her doorstep or at a train station like she had imagined it. He was setting up the stage inside the small shop. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she watched him lift a piece of the background set up and put it in place. 'He works here' she thought to herself. Just as she let the door swing shut a jingle noise came from the bell above her head and made her entrance known. Only two people turned to look at her, the man on stage and her boss. She couldn't quite tell which person was happier to see her at the moment because Draco was beckoned back stage.

She spoke with her manager and sat down as the first person came on stage to sing. She smiled to herself as she told him to wait a moment so she could hear the first act. He obliged and turned to watch as well. It was why he was there. The first of the lights turned and on and Ginny cold see the blonde hair shine brilliantly as Draco strummed the first few notes of his song. Then all the lights lit up the stage and he began to sing:

_**All my arguments sound pretty weak**_

The first of his words ran through the room and he grabbed the attention of all the people in it at once, but he was only singing to one person. Her.

_  
  
**So I'll be quick and concede defeat  
all the evidence lies on your side  
so I'll come clean and say that I lied** _

**(Ginny's thoughts)**

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

The words came to her mind as she watched him sing to her. She quickly pulled out a notepad and wrote them down. Inspiration was coming to her and like all of her songs it was about him. He continued.

**_  
I guess it's OK if I'm hated and damned  
But don't go away thinking I had it planned  
It wasn't part of my scheme to be hateful to you  
  
Did I hurt you? What can I say?  
I am guilt, of walking away  
and the signals that I sent you  
I never meant to._**

**_Did I hurt you?  
Forgive me please! I am guilty  
I let you believe. That I loved you _**

He then stopped playing and the last of his words was a capella.

_**But I truly love you **_

She couldn't help but think the last words weren't apart of the song as she watched him leave the stage.

"He sang pretty well, don't you think Ginny?" her boss asked her. "He has style," she nodded and he walked back on stage again to sing his second song when she noticed something flicker in his eyes. Something that reminded her that deep down he was still that young teenage boy and that she too, still loved him.

She looked down at her note pad at the unfinished song and let her sudden attack of idea's write the rest of it.

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style_

_And so I came to see him, and listen for a while_

_And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_

Her bossed turned to her and noticed she was writing. He smirked at her and took her hand. She hadn't noticed that a few of the people in the coffee shop recognized her until he was pulling her towards the VIP room upstairs. She continued to write once up there.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

The crowd had noticed her only because of his second song. It was a letter she wrote to him about him leaving and she hadn't realized it till he said 'love Ginny' and then repeated it as if it were the chorus of the song. She wrote even more down on her pad.

_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd_

_I felt he found my letters, and read each one aloud_

_I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on_

__

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

She finished writing on her pad as she went down the steps of the VIP room and headed for the back stage area. She placed the note pad in her bag and went to find him. She opened the door to the back alley and found him standing out there sulking under the light of the moon. She smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. It was all he needed to know she had forgiven him.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_(Yes he was) Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly... with his song_

_Strumming my pain._

_

* * *

_

_(Autor's note: I love this Songfic it's my favorite one ever and I wrote it! I'm so happy! I can't wait to see who all the reviews. So review!!! I must say I understnd it's not hard to find the button. (Cough Cough)_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Few, could have taken me another year to get this one out, at this rate, but I'm glad I did do a second part to this story. It seemed to need a bit more explaining.

Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderous characters. I don't even own Ted. He is my ex manager, the Cafe Latte is fake and Ginny's song on the radio is "Every time We Touch" by Cascada. The letter, however, is completely and total orinignal, and written by yours trully.

I hope you all in enjoy the second coming!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Her Words_

This was it, It was done.

The war was over and he was more then happy to be returning to his Ginevra. A _long_ two years had gone by and he was more then worried that he wouldn't ever see her face again. Days grew longer, her face became more and more faded in his mind, mixing with the women he saw fighting along side him. The brave ones who were there to doctor victims of any wrath. He refused to bed any of them, telling himself that if he went down, he went down knowing that the last women he had ever been with was her.

But he would never have to worry about that, because he was going to be returning to her arms very soon. Or so he thought.

Draco had packed a sack of the little things he had left and headed to the nearest sign out point. He got to the door, but was stopped by a fellow comrade. Murray. He believed his name was, and he didn't look to good.

"Malfoy, we need you on the D.A. team, again. It seems we have an escapee." he said playing with his thumbs and staring down at his shoes. It looked like he was a bit uncomfortable in his presence.

"Why can't you get Jones, or Mitchell on it? They both have been waiting for a spot for some time now. They'd kill for this job. Not complaining, of course, but I want nothing more than to return home." Draco said a bit aggravated that they kept asking him to fill in.

"This ones kind of up your alley, sir. It seems...your father has gotten himself and the Lestrange's out and their no where to be found."

Draco stopped mid thought as he looked back at the other soldier. "I still don't understand why they need me." he said threw gritted teeth.

"Well," said Murray. "It's not that they need you. It's more...They want you. You know how your father...ticks. What may be his next move... In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you know Bellatrix Lestrange fairly well, too."

It infuriated Draco to have to take on another role in this war. Of all things, over his own father. He knew that it was going to take more then just a few days, as well. Especially with the way his father thought.

-!-

Three months went by and Draco hadn't surfaced in days. He was tracking down his father as a fellow Death Eater who had escaped trials. His hair was made to be midnight black and amazingly he felt that he looked a little too much like Potter. He was living with a Death Eater in a cottage in the middle of no where. It had supposedly been a meeting place for the other side, and was soon to be again in a few days. The D.A. had formed a regime set up to Apparate in once Draco gave his signal. A plan devised by Hermione herself was set in motion.

A little after Midnight, in the middle of what seemed to be a long meeting, Draco pulled a coin out under the table and tapped it with his wand. All the while staring his father directly in the eye.

Once the first attacks came in from the members of the D.A. though, Draco had no place to go. He was stuck in the middle of the house with his father and others running through all helter-skelter. He attempted a window, but was yanked back in by the masked form of his father.

"You!" He heard hissed in his ear as he was thrown into a wall. "My own son." Draco was in a bit of shock. Had he really been noticed, with the crude French accent and black hair, had he really been caught by his insane father?

"Pardon moi?" Draco said a bit groggily. "Are jo calling moi un fils?"

"Stop with the bloody nonsense, Draco. I know my own son. Even with that crap color of hair. What _have_ you done to it?" His father said, dusting off his extremely dirty shirt. "You must have given them some signal as to where you were. Too much bravery maybe. I knew I should have whipped you as a boy, as my father had."

"I'd still be the same traitor I am today, Father." Draco shot back while pulling out a bottle of green liquid which he quickly drank and watched as his hair turned back to it's usual blonde sheik Noting a pain in his ribs..

"Don't speak to me that way, you coward-"

"Who's the coward, father? A man who hid behind his leader and did his biddings for him or a boy who set himself free from that life?" His father pulled his wand out and aimed it at him before speaking.

"Insolent-" but he never heard anything after that as the killing curse flew across the room and hit his father in the chest. Ronald Weasley came and stood over the body before helping Draco stand up.

"Know that I did that for my sister and not you." he said to him and turned to go search the rest of the house.

"Noted." Draco mumbled before heading out of the house. He stopped as he passed a radio that had been playing through out all of the carnage. A name had caught his attention.

"Ginny Weasley with her number one hit, Every time we touch." Said the radio before playing an upbeat song.

_I still hear your voice, when you'd sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. _

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life

Draco smirked. He hadn't heard that voice in so long, and it seemed that it being sung to him was even more then he could stand. He quickly exited the house and Apparated away.

-!-

It was amazingly hard to find or speak to Ginny now-a-days. All letter's to her where filtered by her representatives. More then likely, thought as fan-crazed letters that were tossed away. She had no flu system at her place and Apparating to her apartment was blocked. Even getting near it was difficult as the neighborhood it was in all had this block on their buildings. He had seen her leave her apartment building after sneaking passed security and nearly gotten her attention before she Disapparated, more than likely in a hurry.

Guilt had started to fill his veins. If only he had mentioned to her that he would be fighting the war. Just a simple note would have sufficed, but he planned to keep it secretive. They only asked him to stay a few months at the time, but a few months became three years and he now wished he'd said something other then. "I'll be leaving tomorrow on a business trip, I will probably be gone a while. Maybe four months, most. Don't miss me too much."

Though he was sure she had been told by her brother (who had been giving many chances of vacation from the war by his fiancé ) where he had really been. He thought it was stupid to tell her that now. A business trip? What was he thinking?

O n his defense, though, she had said to him not two days before that anyone fighting the war were stupid and going to get themselves killed by a Death Eater. She, of course, had been talking about her brother.

That's when he saw a paper that had been shoved in between the salt and pepper shaker on the table.

"Come one come all, Radio Records is having an open mic night to all artist in the area. If you think you can sing, stop by Ted at 'Café Latte' and sing him something. Impress him and will see you Friday at 7:30pm at the same café, only this time you'll be on stage. Be sure to be ready show us your best stuff."

Draco had gawked at the paper. Could it be that simple? Go sing a song to some man and get to see Ginny. It was her company that was sponsoring it, and it even mentioned that some of it's clients would be there.

He couldn't chance it. He had to go. It might be his only shot.

-!-

He'd gotten past Ted's test fairly well. He was even sure he might actually get a record deal at this point from the way the man reacted. Then again, the man had seen a lot of people that week, but Draco was glad to be on stage setting up for his own show.

A simple set that featured Draco, a guitar, mic, and emerald background was all that he required and it took him only seconds to do it all, when the door to the shop opened and the twinkle of the bell caught his attention.

There she was. His fire haired goddess stood in the door way of the café dazed and staring right back at him. He let a smile fall on his features before hearing his name being called behind the stage. He turned and walked off not looking back at her.

"She's about to get quite a show." he thought to himself as he fixed the order of his two songs on a piece of paper and handed it to one of the stage men.

-!-

A rush of adrenaline had poured over Draco as he started strumming his second songs opening. He had realized that the only letter he had ever gotten from the girl was about to be told to an entire crowd of her fans. He felt that he was letting a bit of her privacy escape, but he seemed to let the words flow any ways.

_"Dear you,_

_What was I supposed to do?_

_Could you have told me something true?_

_I thought you'd gone looking for someone new._

_You're a cold liar, but I should have known. _

_This love you gave was never set in stone. _

_Wanted to tear you apart._

_For breaking my heart._

_Found out from my brother_

_that it wasn't another._

_You joined the war,_

_what'ja do that for?_

_You could have at least_

_wrote a letter, you beast!_

_Don't write me back._

_I think I would crack._

_This is good-bye now._

_This is my final vow._

_Love, Ginny_

_Love, Ginny"_

The crowd stood up in an applause as Draco left the stage. His head felt dizzy as he passed the other performers who were giving him pats on the back for his awesome song. He found the alley door and stepped out into the moonlight where he took a giant gulp of air and rested his head against the cold wall. That's when he heard the door open from the café, and his Ginny came out. She took no time stepping right up to him and throwing her arms around him, a tear going down her cheek. He gave a full hug back and leaned in to give her a kiss. It was all she needed to know he had forgiven her.


End file.
